Doing It Properly
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel; Based on a Tumblr prompt] "You -" She gestures between the two men sitting in front of her "- gotta kiss. Take your time. Only not too long; this project's due on Monday." (Or, the one where Claire steps in because something has to be done.)


**Doing It Properly**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Humor, Romance_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel_

 _Word count: 776_

 _Summary: [Based on a Tumblr prompt] "You -" She gestures between the two men sitting in front of her "- gotta kiss. Take your time. Only not too long; this project's due on Monday." (Or, the one where Claire steps in because something has to be done).  
_

* * *

 **AN: I know I'm way behind on my Christmas fic right now (like reeeeeeal behind), but Season 10, Episode 9 literally just finished airing over here in the UK and, on a burst of Novak-ness, I churned this out after seeing the prompt on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Gifted to masterofmadness, because she is golden and puts up with all my Supernatural fangirling at all hours of the morning, noon, and night.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural (as much as I would like to).**

* * *

 _Prompt: Imagine your OTP are just friends. They get asked to do a "best friends kiss for the first time" video and they agree (one or both have feelings for the other). When they kiss, Person A quickly transforms it into a make out session between them. BONUS: C is the one who asked them, knowing they liked each other, and did it as a set-up._

* * *

"What did you say this is for again?"

"Uh..." Claire absentmindedly changes the settings on Sam's video camera, the one she may or may not have swiped from his room when he wasn't looking, but, hey, sacrifices have to be made in the course of true love, after all, especially when those sitting around two people oblivious to true love become _impatient as hell_. "School. It's, er, for school. A social experiment kinda thing."

"Uh hu." Dean doesn't look like he believes her, but, thankfully, he doesn't say anything, and neither does Castiel, who's seated patiently beside him, watching the exchange in silence. Dean takes another swig of his beer. "So, what we gotta do? Anythin' in particular?"

"Kiss," Claire replies simply, as if the word is usually just dropped casually into conversation.

Somehow or other, the aforementioned swig of beer ends up all over Dean's lap. " _What?_ "

"You -" She gestures between the two men sitting in front of her "- gotta kiss. Take your time. Only not too long; this project's due on Monday."

Dean's wearing an almost mortified expression. "Hang on - I didn't - I didn't agree - Cas, back me up here, buddy!" He elbows the angel to try and rally some support.

Oh, hell _no_. He's not getting out of it that easily.

"C'mon, Castiel!" She flashes a puppy-dog face in his direction, pouting a little for effect. "Please? It's really important."

That always works. Castiel exchanges a look with Dean, along with a slight shrug.

"It's for school..." he begins, in his best _responsible father_ voice, but isn't allowed to finish, as Dean lets out a wordless groan of complaint.

"Oh, for God's sake!" The Winchester quickly swoops over and plants a peck on the corner of his best friend's mouth, barely even there. Cas goes the exact same shade of red as the recording light on the camera, although Dean's suddenly too busy clearing his throat and shuffling to notice that. "There. Done."

Claire throws her arms up in the air, flailing them. "What the hell, Dean? That doesn't count!" Her hands go to her hips, and she narrows her eyes. "Do it properly! On the lips, for at least four seconds -!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The hunter holds up his hands, frowning. "You never said anythin' about that a second ago -!"

"Well, I'm telling you now, old man." She nods firmly. "Do it properly."

Dean sighs melodramatically, as if this entire situation is just one enormous inconvenience to him. Honestly. That guy can't appreciate when someone else is doing him a favour.

"Can't you find someone else?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah. _Sure_." Claire rolls her eyes. "Let me just pack up all this camera equipment and wander around the streets looking for a couple of random strangers to film kissing. Yeah. _Stellar_ plan there. Thought you were supposed to get _smarter_ in your old age?"

Dean glares at her. It's probably the comments about the old age that catches him. Or maybe it's the over-exaggeration on the sarcasm, she isn't quite sure. Not like it matters right now. There are more pressing issues to sort out, such as this sexual tension that's enough to fry anyone's brains to a puddle of mush.

" _Fine_. You want it done properly? You got it done freakin' properly." He grabs Castiel by the lapels of his jacket without anymore warning than that and pulls him in for a real kiss this time. For a moment, Castiel doesn't react at all, just continues sitting in the same pose that he has been for the entire course of the footage; it's only when one of Dean's hands release his lapel and slide to the back of his neck that he responds, beginning to return the kiss, his own hands moving to cradle Dean's face in his palms.

Four seconds have long passed, but Claire doesn't interrupt them, just folds her arms across her chest and smirks, because whilst it's kind of weird, it's also sweet, and sometimes you've just got to let these things happen.

Plus, it means that Dean's going to owe her big time, which is also pretty great.

"Claire?" Sam's voice echoes behind her, close by the doorway. "Claire, have you seen my -?" The sentence dies some kind of painful death in his throat when his brain processes the scene in front of him. "What...the _hell_...?"

"Don't worry." Claire looks over her shoulder to grin at him, nodding towards the couple. "It's okay. They're just...doing it properly."


End file.
